As an on demand-type ink jet recording method in which ink droplets are discharged from nozzles according to an image signal to form an image on recording paper by the ink droplets, there is a piezoelectric element type. A piezoelectric element-type ink jet head discharges ink stored in an ink chamber from nozzles using deformation of piezoelectric elements. The piezoelectric element is an element that converts a voltage applied thereto into movement. When an electric field is exerted on the piezoelectric element, elongation or shear deformation occurs. Due to the deformation of the piezoelectric element, a change in the size of the chamber to which the piezeoelectric element is coupled causes the ink to be discharged from the nozzles. In order to enhance printing quality, the piezoelectric element needs to be reliably deformed to stabilize the discharge direction of the ink.